Night of Strawberry
by MangaManiac16
Summary: Set after Ichigo loses his powers. Ichigo is followed by a creature invisible to him. On his way to getting help, he is captured and faints. When he wakes up, he is tied to an operating table with a collar on his neck. Grimmjow appears and the story unfolds. Grimm/Ichi, Yaoi, Lemon, Sex toys, anal
1. Chapter 1

**AN: All rights go to Kubo Tite. For sadly, I do not own Bleach, or any works that may possibly ever be mentioned in here.**

**Mature! This will be a lemon. I plan on it maybe having some angst, but for now, it is really just to get me started.**

**If you have any comments or reviews, please let me know as this is my first fic ever! I really just want to be a beta, but this site will not let me unless I have done a work of my own. So, without further ado, I introduce: Night of Strawberry**

Chapter one

_I've got to get out of here! It's gonna kill me and I can't even see the damn thing._

Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper, was running for his life from a foe he could not see. Granted, about a week ago, he would have already performed a konso, but this demon was hidden from his vision since he had lost his powers. Never one to panic, he was running as fast as possible to Urahara's shop, hoping that the idiotic man would be there or that Ururu or Jinta could help him.

_I really wish I hadn't lost my powers. I would have already gotten rid of this thing. I can't even tell if it is still following me. I can't tell if it is a hollow, an arrancar, or a soul reaper._

_Urahara, you better be there!_

Bursting into the courtyard in front of Urahara's shop, Ichigo looked around wildly, trying to determine if he was still being followed. When he felt a sudden chill on his back, he gasped and turned around to face his unseen enemy. As he did so, he tripped on a rock embedded in the ground, falling to the ground. An icy sweat began to break out on his forehead, wondering what he could possibly do to keep this demon away from him while he was screaming out Urahara's name at the top of his lungs.

"You... you.. stay away from me! This isn't fair. A week ago you would already be dead!"

Ichigo continued to back away from the direction of his threat as fast as possible while still on the ground. When he bumped into something behind him, he nearly screamed like a little girl, only holding it in when whatever was there suddenly was holding his mouth. He was carelessly slung over what seemed to be a shoulder and as he began to fear the worst, he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Strawberry's Plight

**AN: I do not own Bleach. All rights go to Tite Kubo. I also do not own any characters associated with Bleach. If I did, Grimmjow would soooo be mine.**

**This chapter turned out a lot longer than my first. I'm really surprised with how many views and favorites I have gotten already. Definitely was not expecting that. But, the story shall continue, I guess.**

**Warnings: Nothing really in this chappie except language.**

When Ichigo first awoke, he was vaguely aware that he was in a very bright room. His vision blurred from sleep, he tried to bring his hand up to rub his eyes, finding that he could not move his arm up even an inch. Panicking, he tried bringing the other hand up only to find that it would not move either. This awoke him entirely and he started trying to move all his limbs. He could not move anything except his head. Craning his head up to get a better look at his surroundings, he saw a chain leading from below his chin to an unknown place.

_Hell, I'm stuck here! What is going on? How the heck did I even get here?_

As these thoughts ran through Ichigo's mind, he suddenly remembered what had last happened to him. Not knowing who his captor was, or even what was going to be done to him, his mind started exploring everyone he could possibly remember ever fighting with. No random hollow or low level arrancar would have carried him off. They would have just eaten him, weak as he was.

_Damn. I'm too weak. Why did I have to lose my powers? I wouldn't be chained up in what looks to be a lab right now. I mean, I had to just lose all my powers when I still have so many people out to get me. Yeah, I defeated Aizen, but he wasn't the only one out to get Soul Society. There are still many arrancars that followed him. But why would they try to come to me? Did anyone I know survive? I can understand if they were to try to kill me, since they knew me, but I thought they were all defeated._

Ichigo thought of all the people he had fought with, blue flashing across his eyes. He thought about it and realized he didn't know what had happened to the blue haired freak. These thoughts continued for a while until his head started to hurt. Laying there, he began to stop thinking and just waited. Waited for something to happen. Listened for signs of anything.

"Well, Kurosaki, I never thought I would see ya like this. I don't know whether ta enjoy tha view or tell ya why I brought ya here. How is it that someone who defeated that bastard Aizen can't even see me? How is it that you of all people managed to not only overthrow Soul Society, but also Hueco Mundo? You are an endless puzzle to me."

Blue hair came into Ichigo's view and he gasped.

"I... but... I can see you! How?! You are my captor? What the hell is wrong with you?"

His yelling became louder and louder as he panicked. He could see the Espada! Why? How?

"Well, ya see, Kurosaki, I happen to have this friend of mine who knows a few tricks. Well... not really a friend... more like a very smart acquaintance who was very willing to help me with this."

At this, Ichigo's eyes opened wider, wondering who it could possibly be.

"Nice to see you Ichigo."

A green and white striped hat came into Ichigo's view, Ichigo's mouth dropping open at the sight.

"URAHARA! You... How did you... wait... why are you with an Espada?

He struggled hard against his restraints, becoming excited, confused, and furious all at the same time.

"I'm helping him merely because the subject of his devout attention is you, Ichigo. Now, as to the matter of you being able to see him... I may have tweaked your body a little. For now, if my calculations are correct, you should be able to use a little of the power you had before, but it will be very taxing to you. You can use them, but... I'm afraid they won't last long and they really won't help you in a fight. It really is just to help you see Grimmjow-san here. He has explained a few things to me, and I think you might want to listen to him."

Urahara explained all this with his fan still in front of his face, his eyes bursting with laughter. Ichigo had to take every inch of self-control not to try and kill the man.

"Kurosaki, what he says is true. I need to talk to ya... about a few... things."

Grimmjow almost looked shy as he said this to Ichigo, his hands behind his back.

"I... have my powers... and you... want to TALK to... me."

Ichigo's mind was reeling from all the information. He had his powers. Albeit a little amount of what he had before, but... he had his powers! And... he was chained to a table... in an unidentifiable place... with two infuriating men who were giving him a headache.

"Let me up." When neither man moved to unchain him, he shouted violently, "I said, LET ME OUT!"

Urahara glanced over to Grimmjow with a questioning look. The blue-haired man seemed to think something over before he whispered something to the blonde. He then walked a safe distance away from Ichigo as Urahara pushed a few buttons on a screen that he whipped out of his cloak. The restraints on Ichigo's wrists and ankles fell free, but the one on his neck remained. After making a face and rubbing his sore limbs a little while, he finally looked up at them and whispered a thanks.

"What did ya say Strawberry? I don't believe I heard ya..."

Grimmjow grinned wildly, coming a bit closer to the fireball. Ichigo glared at the man, his normal scowl back in place as he slowly stepped off the table.

"I said thank you."

He said calmly, his expression softening, then as Grimmjow looked surprised at Ichigo's attitude the boy suddenly came flying towards the blue-haired demon.


End file.
